Rhodesian Ridgecunt
"Ey hunk! Can you gib me the dik pliz?" - Rhodesian Ridgecunt to Whole Foods Guy The Rhodesian Ridgecunt, the last of his kind, or so Crocodile Peterson thinks. Left to roam the wilderness of Rhodesia. Equipped with various different Rhodesian artifacts he is able to make himself a formidable foe to face in combat. Biography Early Life The Rhodesian Ridgecunt's past is not known well. All that is known is that his kind was put to extinction at the hands of the humans. He was likely pushed to insanity after the attacks and having to resort to survive in the Rhodesian Wilderness. It is not known when or where The Rhodesian Ridgecunt acquired his artifacts, which have been essential to his survival. Confrontation with Crocodile Peterson Enemies Reunited During the recording of Good Morning Cosmos on Rhodesia, featuring Crocodile Peterson, The Rhodesian Ridgecunt follows him, Jamal and Miller. Sensing his presence, Crocodile Peterson stays alert for he is familiar with his power and tells Miller and Jamal to "STOP!". He plans on capturing the Rhodesian Ridgecunt and to finally get his revenge by killing him. Duel of Vengeance But after he was captured by Crocodile he teleports behind Whole Foods Guy and stabs him in the back, and as a result, the Whole Foods Guy dies. Crocodile Peterson becomes furious and so, he and the Rhodesian Ridgecunt duel in a battle to the death. With the help of the Umbrella of Ultimate Convenience, Crocodile Peterson killed the Rhodesian Ridgecunt. Personality Not much is known about The Rhodesian Ridgecunt before he met Crocodile Peterson, but he seemed to have descended into madness from staying in the Rhodesian wilderness. The Rhodesian Ridgecunt is prone to kill and impulsive. Powers and Abilities Powers * Energy Generation: 'A natural ability of Rhodesians, he is able to summon energy to use in his attacks. ** '''Energy Beam Emission: '''He can emit a beam of energy to damage his opponents. * '''Teleportation: '''His mask is the source of his ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. * '''Time Perception Manipulation: '''His sunglasses allow him to change his own and others perception of time, making him feel as if everything is stationary and to others he looks like he's moving too fast for them to comprehend. * '''Energy Deflection: '''His gloves allow him to deflect the energy attack inflicted at him and redirect it at the attacker. Equipment * 'Mask of Translocation: 'The mask the Rhodesian Ridgecunt bears on his face allows him to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. * 'Shades of Time Perception: 'The sunglasses that can control the perception of time of oneself and others, making it seem as the bearer is too fast to react to when he attacks * 'Deflection Gloves: 'These gloves allow him to deflect any energy-based attack that is thrown at him. * 'Rhodesian Firearm: '''It's unknown what kind of projectile this firearm shoots Relationships '''Enemies * Humans ** Crocodile Peterson Quotes "What's this? Filthy creatures from another omniverse. What art thou do here?" "Ey hunk, can you gib me the dik plz" "Nyeeees" Category:Rhodesians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:English Project 1231233 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Arnþór Árni Logason